Seirin Mini Album
'Seirin Mini Album '''est le mini-album de l'anime Kuroko no Basuke. Il y a 5 chansons chantées par l'équipe Seirin. Liste des titres #''Challenger Spirit #''Rise Up Together!!'' #''Unsung☆Regulars'' #''Until a Future When We’ve Forgotten That Day'' #''Seirin One-One Strife'' Lyrics et Traduction Seirin One-One Strife = Key pour Romaji et Angglais lyrics KUROKO KAGAMI Ensemble - Anglais = We’d like to introduce our new member, Seirin’s own number 16 Whether running or cheering, he’s a cheerful mood maker On sunny days and on rainy days, too He’s a calming, soothing presence It’s nice to meet all of you / We’re pleased to make your acquaintance Woof! Woof! Woof woof woof! x 2 Stop it! Cut it out! Don’t come any closer! You bastard, why you—! Hey, you’re doing that on purpose! I swear, I really can’t handle dogs! …alright? Ah, don’t start with the puppy eyes—I can’t! I can’t! I can’t! Now, don’t say that / We should start from “hello” Here, Nigou, I’d like you to meet Kagami-kun Despite his looks, he’s a pretty nice guy, you know? “You know?”, my ass! C’mon, gimme a break! I think I sense a compromise Let’s try to communicate! He’s the long-awaited newcomer / Our blue-eyed number 16 When he’s cheering in the stands, he’s a vital mood maker To our training camps and to our games, too We often bring him along If you have the honor of meeting him, please give him your best Woof! Woof! Woof woof woof! x 2 Woof! Woof! Woof woof woof woof! I guess I might be starting to get used to him / I see I get it, already! But one step at a time, ‘kay? It’s not like it’s gonna happen overnight I might be getting cold feet, so let’s just wait and see— Now, don’t say that / Let’s move on to the next step Here, Nigou, why don’t you and Kagami-kun Try getting close for a little skinship “Skinship”, like hell! You’ll pay for this! Building a physical connection is important Let’s start the recreation! He’s already like one of our teammates / Seirin’s own number 16 Whether running or cheering, he’s a cheerful mood maker On sunny days and on rainy days, too He’s a calming, soothing presence It’s nice to meet all of you / We’re pleased to make your acquaintance You all spoil Nigou too much / B-besides, it’s not like I’m scared of him! I mean, first off, he makes way too much noise That’s the real problem! But Kagami-kun, a man can’t go back on his word… Kuroko: Kagami-kun, if you keep avoiding Nigou, he’s going to start feeling lonely. whines Kagami: I’m doing my best, here, thank you very much! Kuroko: I see… But you’re coming off as very cold and unfriendly, you know… Kagami: I don’t wanna hear it! When I was growing up in America, I got bitten by this humongous dog! No joke! Kuroko: Right… But Nigou would never do something like that, so… barks Kagami: Ack! C’mon, I mean, he’s so freakin’ loud—! Kuroko: You just need to get to know each other better, and then— “And then” what?! C’mon, gimme a break! I think I sense a compromise Let’s try to communicate! He’s the long-awaited newcomer / Our blue-eyed number 16 When he’s cheering in the stands, he’s a vital mood maker To our training camps and to our games, too We often bring him along If you have the honor of meeting him, please give him your best Woof! Woof! Woof woof woof! x 6 Woof! Woof! Woof woof woof woof! I know things will work out Kagami: Aaaahh—! I told you not to come any closer! See? Nigou is agreeing with me Kagami: Huh? … The only thing he’s saying is, “Woof!” I know you’ll be the best of friends soon Kagami: Yeah? And how d’ya figure that?! It’ll be just fine Kagami: Dammit! Alright, fine! I get it, already! }} References Autres informations *Même si Mitobe n'a pas de seiyu , il est compris dans l'album de Seirin. *Même s'ils font partie de l'équipe , Kōki Furihata, Kōichi Kawahara et Hiroshi Fukuda ne sont pas présents dans l'album . Navigation Catégorie:Musiques